Zoey's Birthday
by kay2thezee
Summary: It's zoey's birhtday and Chase has something imortant to tell her. Its a short story so you might as well read it.


Zoey's Birthday

disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Zoey 101...except for this story of course

Chase Matthews was sitting in his dorm room playing video games with his roommate, Michael Barret.

"So Chase," Michael asked, "What do you have planned for Zoey's birthday? Maybe you could tell her that you love her."

"That is a terrible idea. What if she doesn't feel the same way? I'm pretty sure that would make her birthday very awkward."

"What is she loves you back? It would be the happiest day of her life."

Just then Logan Reese stormed in to the room. Throwing his bag on the floor and sitting down he began to sulk. "What's wrong with you, Ritchie Rich" asked Michael.

"The women just don't seem to realize that I am the perfect guy for them. They say I'm a jerk."

"What a shocker," said Chase in a fake surprised voice.

Zoey Brooks was sitting on her bed daydreaming. She was thinking about what would happen on her perfect birthday. She didn't want a party or even a lot of presents. The only thing that would make her truly happy is Chase Matthews.

"Hey Zo, since tomorrow is your birthday, I think that we should spend a little time at the beach. Nothing much just us girls, hanging out and getting some sun." Lola Martinez stated casually. Zoey knew something was up by the way that her roommate Nichole Bristow was rocking back and forth with an excited look on her face.

"Yeah, sure, sounds great," Zoey tried her best to put on her happy voice.

"Well we gotta go somewhere. Be back later." Nichole shouted.

The Gang was planning a surprise birthday party for Zoey. They were all meeting in the lounge to discuss the event.

"Okay everyone, we all know that tomorrow is Zoey's birthday. All of us should know about her surprise party." Lola said in an authoritative voice.

"We know, we know. Please can I go now? I need to pick about a super hot outfit that makes me look even hotter."

"Whatever Logan, just remember that you are helping Michael with the music."

"Since Logan is in such a hurry to go, I'll just finish up by reminding every one to meet on the beach at 6 o'clock. And don't tell Zoey."

"Hey don't look at me ," Nichole whined.

Back at the boy's dorm Chase was fingering a tiny silver chain, with a small heart pennant, that was inscribed with the phrase "_I love you". _Chase had made up his mind he was going to tell Zoey how he felt about her.

"Hey Dude, what cha got there?" Michael asked as he came in.

"I'm gonna tell her. I even bought her a necklace."

"I think my little Chasey is finally becoming a man." Michael cooed, like a mother would her baby boy.

The next evening Lola ushered Zoey to the beach. When they arrived, Zoey was shocked to see about half of PCA greeting her.

"Lola what did you do?" she asked, "Remember when I said I didn't want a party? Well I meant it."

"A girl can't turn sixteen without a party." Lola said enthusiastically. "Look I think I see Nichole and Logan. Let's go over and talk to them. When the pair had finally made their way to Logan and Nichole, Zoey asked, "Has anyone seen Chase anywhere."

"He was still in our room when I left. He seemed to be uncontrollably nervous for some reason." Logan answered.

"I think I'm gonna try and find him." Without waiting for a response Zoey left. She was walking to the boy's dorm when she spotted a tall person with bushy hair walking toward that beach. She immediately recognized it as Chase.

"Hey Chase, wait up," she said as she rushed towards him.

"Hey Zo, don't you have a party to be at?" He asked her.

"I'm not much for big parties and besides, you weren't even there. It's no fun without you."

"I was just headed over there, but will you take a walk with me instead? I have something kinda important to tell you."

Zoey and Chase walked in silence for a few minutes before Chase finally broke the silence.

"Zoey, I ummm," his voice was shaking uncontrollably. He tried again "Zoey I lllo lllov ummmmm."

"Chase, are you okay?" asked Zoey worriedly.

"Zoey, I love you and I have since the first time I saw you and I think you are beautiful and and and and" Chase was unable to finish because he felt a pair of lips come crashing down on his.

"Here I got this for you," Chase managed to say between kisses. He took the black box from his pocket and shoved it in Zoey's hand. Zoey opened the box and found the silver necklace.

"Chase its beautiful." Zoey said in awe, "But it doesn't even compare to the present I just received. Chase looked deeply hurt.

"I got you and that's all I ever wanted. I love you Chase." And with that Chase kissed Zoey with more passion than we had ever done anything.


End file.
